This is me !
by SasuUchiKun
Summary: Ikuti cerita kehidupan Sakura yg penuh masalah, Canda, Kesedihan, Tawa, Teman dan lain"!
1. Chapter 1

This is Me !

Chapter 1 , Epilogue

Naruto x Fairy Tail!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail!

Plot : Sakura menceritakan hidupnya dimana penuh dengan masalah,kesedihan, kesenangan, tawa, canda dan lain"

Appearing :

Naruto : Fairy Tail :

Sakura Haruno - Mirajane Strauss

Sasuke Uchiha - Erza Scarlet

Ino Yamanaka - Cana Alberona

Naruto Uzumaki - Gajeel Redfox

Kakashi Hatake - Kagura Mikazuchi

Hinata Hyuuga - Lucy Heartfillia

Choji Akimichi - Jellal Fernandez

Sai - Juvia Lockser

Rin - Gray Fullbuster

Neji Hyuuga - Natsu Dragneel

Tenten -Lisanna Strauss

Deidara - Levy McGarden

Gaara - Wendy Marvell

Temari - Simon

- Laxus Dreyar

- Evergreen

- Elfman Strauss

- Kagura Mikazuchi

- Loke

- Fried Justine

- Ultear Milkovich

- Lyon Vastia

- Sherry Blendy

- Mavis Vermillion


	2. Chapter 2

This is Me !

Chapter 2, The beginning of my life, Kindergarden

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and FT!

Enjoy and review please!

'Hi! Perkenalkan, Namaku Sakura Haruno! Aku sekarang kelas 8! Aku akan menceritakan tentang hidupku pada kalian!' Kata ku. 'Cepet mulai ceritanya aja knapa?!' omel Hinata. 'Iya! Cepet mulai ceritain donk woi!' kata Erza. 'Udah... mulai aja.. -" ' kata Juvia. 'Iya"! Azzz-" ' kata ku.

Konoha Fairy Kindergarden.

Playgroup KB 4

'Pagi Sakura...' sapa Sasuke. 'Pagi juga Sasuke-kun.. :)' bales ku.

Sasuke langsung narik tangan Sakura. 'Duduk di sini yuk? Pas ada 2 duduk sebelahan!' Tanya Sasuke. 'Okay!' Kata ku.

Pelajaran berlangsung... Sasuke dan Sakura main bareng" sama yang lain. Tiba" Juvia dateng ngajak Sakura main bareng. 'Hi Sakura! Hi Sasuke!' Sapa juvia. 'Hai!' Bales mereka berdua barengan. 'Eh Sasuke, aku pinjem Sakuranya dulu yaa?' Tanya Juvia memelas. 'Okee... Daah Sakura nanti main sama aku lagi ya!' Kata Sasuke sambil lari ke yang lain. Aku cuma tersenyum lalu bilang 'ayo!'. Lalu Aku,Juvia dan yang lain pergi main perosotan.

Istirahat, Aku selalu makan sama Sasuke.

Mereka selalu nunggu satu sama lain jika satunya belum dateng. Dan selalu menyediakan tempat duduk bersebelahan.

'Gak kerasa... setahun telah berlalu setelah playgroup itu...' kata ku menghentikan ceritanya sambil menghela nafas. 'Tapi... ya gua kangen aja sama masa" itu..' lanjutnya. 'Gua juga sering di kerjain sama Sasuke-kun sama si Choji! Mereka kalo liat gua ada di tempat mandi bola di pojok kelas pasti langsung datengin gua bilang 'Weeehhh! Jangan main di situ! Ada kecoanya!' Gua langsung lari ketakutan ' kata ku sambil mengenang. Tiba" yang di ceritain pada ketawa sampe ngakak di lantai. 'Diem lah itukan pas gua umur tiga!' Omel ku .Yang lain malah pada senyum" mulai ketawa.'

EMANG LUCU YA?!' Tanya ku sambil nyiapin kakinya buat nendang mereka yg ketawa" di lantai.'Anyways... Lanjut cerita..' kata ku abis nendangin yg ketawa.

TK A -2

'Takdir ternyata memang jahat aku masa dipisahin kelasnya sama Sasuke-kun?' Keluh ku. 'Udah laa! Kan masih ada aku ini!' Kata Juvia. 'Hm.. Lumayan deh masih ada kamu!' Kata ku dengan ceria. Lalu kita berdua ketawa.

Aku kalau istirahat selalu ke kelas sebelah ngajak main Sasuke-kun. Kita selalu ketemu abis tu langsung naik perosotan di depan kelas.

TK B pun sama kecuali kali ini kta ketuker! Yang tadinya aku di 2 jadi di 1 dan Sasuke sebaliknya.. Tapi aku masih sekelas sama Juvia... Aku pun kenalan sama yang lain. Ada anak yang manis banget sikapnya namanya Lisanna. Aku juga kenalan sama anak yg kecil namanya Ultear. Aku merasa terpikat mau jadi temenya si Lisanna. Ternyata aku jadi temenya, si Juvia juga!'

Tiba" Juvia memotong cerita. 'Ultear? Yang kecil itu kan ? Yg sekelas sama lu terus smpe kelas 5? Hahaha!.' 'Iyeee! Si cempreng !' Jawabku sambil tersenyum. 'Bukannya dia sekarang satu sekolah sama si Cana?' Tanya Juvia . 'Iya lah! Kita kan udah kelas 8!' Jawabku ketus.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

This is Me !

Chapter 3, 1st Grade!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail!

'Ehhh Sakuraa..!' Teriak Ino. 'Hah"?apa?' Tanyaku. 'Jangan bengong!' Omel hinata. 'Lanjutin ceritanya!' Omel Erza sambil minum Vanilla Milkshakenya.

1st grade

1-A

'Ngantukk...' gumam Juvia. 'Hehe gw juga hoahmm..' jawabku.

'Eh Juvia..' kataku. 'Yoo?' Tanya Juvia. 'Kenapa kita kelas nya dideket toilet?' Tanya ku. 'Tau tuh... gatau apa bau tau...' kata Juvia. Kita berdua langsung ketawa.

Tiba" guru 1-A dateng. 'Anak" ayo baris' kata wali kelas 1-A. 'Iya buu!' Jawab anak". 'Stt.. Juvia!' Bisikku. 'Apa"?' Jawab Juvia juga bisik". 'Sasuke kun 1-B ya?' Tanyaku sedikit sedih. 'Iya emang kenapa?' Tanya Juvia. 'Ah... uhmmm... gapapa kok!' Jawab ku memasang senyum palsu.

Kelas 1-A dan 1-B memiliki jam masuk yang berbeda. 1-A pagi maka 1-B masuknya siang dan sebaliknya setiap bulan bergantian. 1-A dan 1-B adalah satu kelas

'Ehhh..?' Kata Lucy. 'Jadi lu sama Sasuke gak ketemu donk..?' Tanya Lucy. 'Ya..' jawabku sedikit sedih. 'Sabar ya... ' kata Lucy. 'Halaahh gua tau lu lagi ngejek gua... ya kann? Lagian kan lu udah sama Gray! ' Gray-sama i lipe" u! Muah" ' akakkakakakakakakakaka!' Jawabku sambil ketawa. 'Iiihh!' Bales Lucy. Lucy langsung pergi ambil yogurtnya lalu duduk di meja sebelah sambil membaca comic family rush 3 sambil pasang muka kesel. ' lanjtuin ceritanya!' Kata Lucy tetep masih mukanya kesel. 'Okay...' kataku.

Karena aku dateng sedikit terlambat aku terpaksa mengambil tempat duduk disebelah cowo karena itu tempat duduk terakhir.

'Hi!' Sapa cowok yang duduk disebelah ku. 'Hi juga!' Bales ku. 'Nama kamu siapa?' Tanya cowo itu. 'namaku Sakura!'.'ohh.. namaku Jiraya! *ini Jiraya pas muda*'. Lalu tiba" Jiraya mulai merangkul ku. Entah kenapa ada perasaan gak nyaman yang timbul di hatiku. 'Jangan rangkul" donk?' Tanya ku baik". 'Okee...' jawabnya. Tetpai Jiraya masih merangkul" ku sampai 3 hari. 'Woi jangan rangkul" donk!' Omel ku ketus. Aku terkenal sebagai cewe yang galak banget. Aku udah ngejar" orang pake marah" di TK .'Anak" besok boleh pindah tempat duduk!' Kata Tsunade sensei, wali kelas guru 1-A. Aku secepat mungkin pindah tempat duduk jauh dari Jiraya. Sejak itu aku bermusuhan dengan Jiraya dan memanggilnya pot bunga. Karena kepalanya mirip pot bunga.

Aku juga pernah dapet nilai 0 di IPS padahal harusnya dapet 100. ' bu.. ini kok nilai saya 0 ya salahnya dimana bu?' Tanyaku. 'Namanya?' Jawab Tsunade sensei. 'Oh iya maaf bu.' Jawab ku.

Bagian dimana pemotong dateng. 'Hah?! 0?! Serius?!' Tanya Mira sedikit ketawa. ' iya! Tau deh yang nilanya selalu diatas 8!' Kataku ketus. Lalu semuanya ketawa. 'CEREEWEEET!' Omel ku.

Walaupun pernah dapet 0,aku semester 1 rank 7. Aku hampir aja ga pernah main sama Sasuke-kun. Kalo pulang aku cepet" main dulu sementara pergantian guru. Dan aku semester 2 rank 7 lagi 'hehe'.

Yang penting aku rank 10 besar dan aku masih bisa main sama Sasuke-kun

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

This is Me !

Chapter 4, 2nd grade and 3rd grade

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail!

Enjoy and review please!

'Weh" guys!' Kataku sambil berjalan. 'Opo?' Kata yang lain. 'Tau ga?' Kataku. 'Tau apeh sih cung?' Tanya Rin. 'Gua dulu kelas 1 juga dipanggil boss!' Kataku membanggakan diri. 'Serius lo? Lo?! BOSS?!' Kata Cana kaget. 'Lu muncul dari mana Cana?! Kan lu ga d ajak!' Tanya Juviabingung. 'Hehehe ada dehh!' Jawab Cana sambil ketawa. 'Hmm... ok!' Kataku sambil ceria.

2nd grade

2-A

Aku tetap sekelas sama si Juvia sama Lisanna. Kita makin deket tiap tahun. Aku juga masih sekelas sama si pot bunga Jiraya. Tapi... aku kehilangan temen ku ato anak buah ku #eaa karena dia pindah sekolah. Aku ngerasa... ada yg ilang... apa ya ... Aku juga hampir ga pernah main sama si Sasuke. Tapi semoga guruku yang kali ini baik!

'Ketua kelas kali ini kira" siapa ya juv?' Tanyaku ke Juvia yg lagi bengong di sebelahku. 'Mmh... paling si Romeo yang kecil itu..' jawab Juvia males. 'Eh itu Lisanna! Oi Lisanna!' Teriaku. 'Yoo!' Kata Lisanna samperin kita berdua. 'Lagi apaa?' Tanya Lisanna. 'Lagi bosen.. kira" kamu ga bakal jadi ketua kelas lagi kan? Kan kamu udah ketua kelas pas kelas 1' tanyaku. 'Kayaknya!' Jawab Lisanna sambil masang senyum nya yang manis.

Ternyata bener kata Juvia! Romeo Conbolt jadi ketua kelas!

Aku sering temenin Juvia sama Lisanna jajan, main, ke toilet abis pelajaran Gambar aja kita bareng".

Semester 1 aku rank 8.. terus semester 2 rank 6.. (nyaris rank 5 :'.

Perpisahan kelas 2-A

'Ayo anak" yang mau menampilkan sesuatu silahkan tampil!' Kata guruku yang dikenal ga gampang marah. Tiba" Romeo bediri. 'Teman" dan ibu guru. Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas 1 tahun yang menyenangkan ini!' Kata Romeo. Lalu Romeo mulai bernyanyi lagu menjaga hati. Aku yang tau liriknya mulai bernyanyi pada sampai tengah lagu. Lalu 1 kelas mulai ikut bernyanyi juga.. kita nyanyi bareng" suara nya kalo aku perhatiin suara 1 kelas ini jadi mirip sama yang nyanyi deh! Hehehe! Lalu tiba" waktu akhir lagu kita bingung abis itu apa. Jadi kita semua ketawa! Enak deh pokoknya!

'Seru banget ya pas kita nyanyi" itu' kata Juvia. 'Yop!' Kataku

3rd Grade

Kelas 3-A

Ah! Kelasnya sama lagi !yess!

Lisanna jadi ketua kelas. Aku pernah protes skali sama dia suruh yang main pintu berhenti karena aku gabisa lewat. Lisanna cuma marahin terus duduk lagi. Ya langsung aku tabrak aja yang main pintu. Hahaha!

Lisanna juga mendeklarasikan pas aku, Juvia, sama Lisanna mau balik ke kelas abis cuci tangan dari toilet abis pelajaran gambar bahwa: Kita bertiga akan selalu jadi sahabat! Kita Best Friend Forever!

Lisanna juga sebelum deklarasinya mulai sering cubitin aku! Ada beberapa sampe biru gitu. Aku sih diem aja. Kan dia sahabat ku :P

Sebenernya... aku pernah buat satu sumpah ke diriku sendiri

'**Aku akan selalu melindungi sahabat ku jika aku masih mampu! Aku gak akan biarin siapa pun lukain sahabat ku! Aku pun rela mati agar sahabat"ku tetap selamat! Mau sahabat ku lupain aku jahatin aku, Aku ga peduli! Karena mereka tetap sahabatku'**

Aku juga gatau comment temen ku bakal kayak apa kalo tau! Hahaha!

Aku juga kalo nangis langsung lemparin apa aja ke yang buat aku nangis! Kalo ga aku juga langsung mukulin / tendangin! Kadang" kalo main sama temen"ku aku mainnya pukul, cubit, tendang... but for this... its going to be on other chapter called : PERMAINAN KU DULU WAKTU SD DAN KEHIDUPAN KU DI SEKOLAH DENGAN PERMAINAN ITU!

To be continued!

Waktunyaa baless revieww! Yang chap lain jg diitung

**XxMinokaXheartfilliaxX : chapter 1 : gaje luu del!**

** Chapter 3 : yep! Lucy dah muncul ni update nya gua usahain cpet!**

**Kirichan257 : yap! Sakura dapet 0 dan ini diusahakan buat yang pertama dan terakhirnya!**

**_Okay! Review udah dibales semua! Thanks for reading this story up until now! Please continue to read it! And thanks too for the silent readers! Thanks for the review too! See ya!_**


End file.
